Deux Mariages, une Infidélité
by Camilla don Molina
Summary: Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder.  Oscar Wilde   OS pour le concours de la Saint-Valentin sur Jacob Lemon Fic Forum.


**Coup de foudre à la Saint-Valentin: one shot contest ****sur Jacoblemonfic forum**

_**Deux Mariages, une Infidélité**_

POV Jacob

Je me souvenais très bien de la première fois où j'avais franchi les portes de la salle de danse. Je traînais les pieds, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de me donner en spectacle devant un groupe d'inconnus. C'était il y a quatre semaines exactement. Renesmée tenait absolument à ce que je devienne un danseur hors pair pour le jour de notre mariage et, usant d'une argumentation sans faille, elle était parvenue à me tirer aux cours de Paolo, maître incontesté de la danse de salon, réputé dans tout Seattle. De mon côté, je voulais avant tout lui faire plaisir et je m'accrochais à l'idée qu'avec mon agilité naturelle, j'acquerrais rapidement un savoir-faire amplement suffisant. C'est donc les yeux rivés au sol et la patte traînante que j'étais arrivé à notre premier cours. En entrant dans la salle aux murs couverts de miroirs, mon regard s'était alors instantanément posé sur Elle. Valentine (c'était son prénom, comme je devais l'apprendre plus tard) se tenait à quelques mètres de nous, une de ses mains tendrement enlacée à celle d'un homme aux cheveux blonds. De par son seul sourire, elle illuminait la pièce entière. Ses yeux projetaient un regard vif et perçant, empreint d'une inébranlable joie de vivre. Elle semblait mener de front une discussion animée avec celui qui devait être son compagnon, ainsi qu'un autre homme aux traits plutôt méditerranéens. Celui-ci s'était tourné vers Nessie et moi, nous invitant à le rejoindre d'un signe de la main. Valentine avait alors, à son tour, posé les yeux sur moi. Et ce que j'avais lu dans son regard, à cet instant, avait suffi à précipiter ma chute.

POV Valentine

Comme chaque jeudi depuis quatre semaines, je me sentais dans un état proche de l'hystérie. Ce soir, j'allais enfin Le revoir. J'éprouvais une culpabilité sans nom d'être ainsi attirée par un autre homme que mon futur mari, mais je ne pouvais pas contrôler ces sentiments qui avaient pris possession de mon être voilà un mois. J'aimais Ethan du fond du cœur et je voulais sincèrement l'épouser. Pourtant, ma rencontre avec Jacob Black avait ébranlé à jamais mon univers autrefois si simple et sécurisant. Lors d'un cours de danse, alors qu'Ethan et moi discutions de notre mariage avec notre professeur, Ilétait entré dans la salle, accompagné d'une créature de rêve, rendue presque inhumaine par trop de perfection. Lorsque j'avais posé les yeux sur lui, mon cœur avait eu un raté. Jamais auparavant je ne m'étais sentie aussi vulnérable face à un homme. Son regard, trop noir et trop intense, avait eu raison de mes certitudes. Je m'étais sentie autre, déjà infidèle, par sa seule proximité. C'est à peine si je pouvais penser à autre chose qu'à ses lèvres pleines, couleur sang. Lui aussi m'observait avec avidité. Au début, j'avais pensé me méprendre sur ses intentions. Comment pouvait-il voir autre chose que la déesse qui lui tenait la main? Bien vite pourtant, j'avais dû me rendre à l'évidence: il me désirait autant que je le voulais. Et ce constat était loin de me faciliter les choses. Paolo, notre professeur de danse, avait insisté pour nous présenter les uns aux autres, puisque nous étions tous les quatre de futurs mariés. C'est ainsi que j'avais entendu pour la première fois le son de sa voix. Elle était chaude, rauque et infiniment sensuelle. A croire que cet homme avait été créé dans le seul but de me faire craquer. Sa compagne, Renesmée, et Ethan s'étaient tout de suite merveilleusement entendus. Il ne manquait plus que ça. J'avais appris, au cours de nos diverses conversations, qu'ils devaient se marier à la même date que nous, le quatorze février, jour de la Saint-Valentin. Depuis ce premier cours, Jacob et moi passions notre temps à nous observer à la sauvette. Lorsqu'il nous arrivait de discuter tous les quatre, je tentais tant bien que mal de me tenir le plus loin possible de lui, évitant du mieux que je le pouvais son odeur enivrante. Mais aucun de mes efforts ne suffisait à le sortir de ma tête. Chacune de mes nuits était envahie par les traits de son visage et les courbes de son corps. Je dormais de plus en plus mal, effrayée à l'idée qu'Ethan puisse un jour soupçonner la teneur de mes rêves nocturnes. Depuis toute petite, il m'arrivait de parler en dormant. Que se passerait-il si je prononçais un jour le prénom de Jacob dans mon sommeil?

POV Jacob

Ce soir-là, comme chaque jeudi, je me rendis au cours de danse de Paolo. Mais pour la première fois depuis quatre semaines, j'étais seul. Renesmée avait rendez-vous avec son promoteur de stage. Elle devait me rejoindre dès que possible, toutefois elle n'avait aucune idée du temps que cela prendrait. Alors que je marchais vers l'établissement, je me demandais pourquoi j'étais venu. Qu'allais-je pouvoir faire seul à un cours de danse? Observer les autres? La regarder, Elle. La regarder danser avec son fiancé. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine à l'idée de l'anneau qu'elle porterait bientôt à son doigt. Et je m'en voulais de réagir de la sorte. J'étais moi-même lié à Renesmée, bien plus qu'aucun être humain ne pourrait jamais l'être. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas comment il était possible que je désire autant une autre femme que mon imprégnée. Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle aux miroirs, immanquablement mes yeux se posèrent sur Elle. Valentine semblait en grande discussion avec son mari et Paolo. Celui-ci paraissait contrarié, mais quand il me vit, son visage s'illumina instantanément.

**Jacob, viens par ici**, m'appela-t-il de son accent chantant.

Il prononçait chaque phrase comme une _mélodie_. J'aimais la chaleur avec laquelle il s'exprimait. Une fois à sa hauteur, il m'attrapa par le bras et prit un air concentré pour m'expliquer la situation.

**Jacob, où est ta femme?** demanda-t-il de cette façon théâtrale qui lui était propre.

**Eh bien, elle est en rendez-vous avec son promoteur**** de stage. Elle doit me rejoindre dès qu'elle se sera libérée, mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps elle en aura. **

**Ah, parfait, parfait. Bien, le problème est réglé. **

**Euh, je peux savoir de quel problème tu parles?** voulus-je savoir.

**Ethan doit s'en aller, une urgence à l'hôpital. Ce qui était ennuyant pour Valentine. Tu connais la règle. On ne regarde pas un cours de danse. On danse dans un cours de danse. **

Je ris intérieurement de sa si célèbre règle, mais bien vite, le programme qui se dessinait dans ma tête anéantit toute ma légèreté.

**Donc**, repris-je d'une voix mal assurée, **tu souhaites que Valentine et moi dansions ensemble ce soir?**

**Tout à fait!**

Je levai alors les yeux vers ma nouvelle cavalière et pus constater que le plan de notre enseignant ne la rassurait pas plus que moi. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je me sentais comme un adolescent qui se rend à un rendez-vous galant. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade et je respirais avec difficulté. L'idée de pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras et de respirer l'odeur de sa peau à plein poumons me rendait impatient et euphorique. Toutefois, je savais le risque que cela représentait. Cette femme jouissait sur moi d'un pouvoir bien trop puissant, celui du désir.

J'entendis vaguement Ethan me remercier et il sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir préalablement embrassé sa future femme. Elle se tourna enfin vers moi et un grand malaise s'installa entre nous.

**Tango!** s'exclama Paolo en claquant des mains.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Je ne connaissais à ce jour aucune danse plus sensuelle que le tango. Valentine se tenait devant moi, ses yeux évitant inlassablement les miens. Elle portait une robe rouge vif, dont le col cachait en partie son cou gracile. Deux grandes fentes remontaient le long de chacune de ses cuisses, laissant entrevoir sa peau laiteuse. Elle était perchée sur de très hauts talons noirs, ce qui, je l'avais constaté dès le premier jour, ne l'empêchait pas de danser avec une grâce presque inhumaine. Ses longs cheveux bruns venaient caresser son dos dans un ballet incessant d'ondulations. Elle était belle à couper le souffle. La musique qui commençait à résonner dans la salle me sortit de ma _bulle_. Je reconnus immédiatement La Cumparsita, air ô combien trop connu, mais pourtant dégoulinant d'érotisme. Timidement, elle s'avança vers moi, posa sa main sur la mienne, tandis que j'attrapais sa taille si fine de mon autre bras. La chaleur de sa paume me traversa de part en part et je perdis pied en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. J'étais enivré par l'odeur de monoï qui se dégageait de ses cheveux, ses lèvres me semblaient beaucoup trop proches des miennes et son regard m'attirait dangereusement, tel un abysse aux promesses indicibles. Lorsque j'entamai le premier pas, elle me suivit instinctivement, reculant là où j'avançais. La symbiose avec laquelle nous évoluions était presque surréaliste. Pourtant, je sentais qu'elle ne s'abandonnait pas, ses yeux fuyaient les miens et ses mouvements me paraissaient froids, par trop de professionnalisme. Alors, je resserrai mon emprise autour de sa taille, l'obligeant à me regarder, l'obligeant à répondre à ma supplique. J'imprimai le rythme dans un contrôle absolu et enfin, elle me répondit avec une sensualité presque insupportable. Ses gestes se fondaient dans les miens et, par chaque figure, je la ramenais insidieusement un peu plus à moi, essayant ainsi de créer une dépendance de nos corps. Elle se laissa gagner par la musique qui vibrait dans nos veines et par le jeu de séduction que je lui offrais et lui imposais à la fois. Pour le spectacle ou peut-être par corrélation avec notre réalité, elle s'écartait parfois de moi, refusant soudain mes avances, se faisant cruellement désirer. Immanquablement, chaque partie de moi se mettait alors à la réclamer avec ferveur, ma peau hurlant douloureusement le manque de la sienne. Je m'inclinais face à son bon vouloir, je venais la chercher, tentais de la convaincre de me rejoindre à nouveau dans ce tourbillon des sens, je la cajolais, la suppliais pour finalement l'attirer de force et me l'approprier quand elle se faisait trop attendre. Submergé par l'ivresse de la danse, je laissai mes lèvres goûter la saveur salée de sa nuque en sueur. Dans une pirouette, je la retournai et la plaquai contre moi invitant son corps à prendre conscience de mon désir grandissant. Sa bouche, rougie par un violent afflux de sang, vint délicatement effleurer la mienne avec la légèreté d'un papillon. C'est à cet instant que Paolo prit la parole, nous citant en exemple auprès des autres élèves.

POV Valentine

Lorsque je repris contact avec ce qui m'entourait, je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais pu me laisser aller de la sorte avec Jacob, devant public qui plus est. En proie à une violente honte, je quittai précipitamment la salle, récupérant de justesse mon sac à main ainsi que ma veste. Je courus pour rejoindre la rue, pressée de laisser derrière moi ce lieu qui avait été le témoin de ma faiblesse. Le froid de décembre me saisit violemment et je me sentis bien seule dans cette allée déserte dont le pesant silence était parfois entrecoupé par les _aboiements_ lointains d'un chien. Mes pas résonnaient dans la nuit et ils furent bientôt rejoints par ceux d'une autre personne, ceux de Jacob.

**V****alentine, attends, je t'en prie!** cria-t-il dans mon dos.

J'accélérai la cadence.

**Valentine…**, répéta-t-il, sa voix n'étant déjà plus qu'un souffle.

Bien malgré moi, je m'arrêtai et attendis qu'il se rapproche, lui tournant le dos. Quand je le sentis arriver à ma hauteur, je concentrai mes forces afin de lui faire face. Je voulais vraiment pouvoir compter sur ma volonté, mais à peine mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens que celle-ci vola en éclats. Il m'observait en silence, son regard exprimant le cruel déchirement dont il était lui aussi victime. Il avança encore un peu et lorsqu'il fut près de moi, beaucoup trop près de moi, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa avec fougue. Je fus incapable de résister à son étreinte et me laissai emporter par les sensations que me procurait le contact de ses lèvres. Je m'agrippai avidement au col de sa chemise, tandis qu'il promenait ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Une multitude de frissons me parcourait des pieds à la tête, si bien que je fus tentée, un instant, de céder entièrement à la pulsion qui me galvanisait. Heureusement ou malheureusement, je ne sais pas, un éclair de lucidité me rappela à l'ordre et je me délogeai de ses bras trop confortables. Je pris la parole, puisqu'il semblait enfermer dans un mutisme incompressible.

**Il faut… il fau****t que tu sortes de ma vie, Jake**.

Il secoua la tête, comme si l'idée même de ne plus jamais me revoir lui était insupportable.

**Ça ne servirait à rien**, finit-il par murmurer. **Comment pourrais-je t'oublier?**

**Tu y arriveras. Tout comme moi. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Dois-je te rappeler que, l'un comme l'autre, nous nous marions dans deux mois?**

Il détourna les yeux, scrutant l'horizon derrière moi, s'accrochant peut-être à l'image de sa fiancée. Son visage exprimait une tristesse presque palpable. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir l'apaiser, mais c'était impossible. J'avais déjà plus que dépassé les limites. Sans un mot, je caressai sa joue du bout des doigts, puis je repris ma route dans la nuit noire. Cette fois-ci, il ne me retint pas.

Une semaine plus tard, Ethan et moi, nous revînmes au cours de danse. Plusieurs fois, j'avais voulu annuler, mais je ne trouvais pas d'argument valable à exposer à mon futur mari. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que revoir Jacob serait un véritable supplice, bien plus encore depuis que je connaissais le goût de ses baisers. C'est le cœur au bord des lèvres que j'arrivai sur place. Immédiatement, je sus qu'il n'était pas là. Sans sa présence, mes yeux ne savaient plus où se poser. La torture de son absence se répéta ainsi chaque semaine. Il avait respecté ma demande. Il était sorti de ma vie.

Le temps qui défilait m'obligea à me rendre à l'évidence: il avait raison depuis le début, j'étais incapable de l'oublier. Mais lui y parvenait-il? Cette question m'obsédait, toutefois je devais bientôt obtenir une réponse. Un jour, alors que je revenais de ma pause déjeuner, je trouvai une enveloppe qui avait été glissée sous le pas de la porte d'entrée de la boutique. Elle ne portait aucune inscription, mais puisque j'étais gérante et unique vendeuse de mon magasin de chaussures, il me paraissait évident qu'elle s'adressait à moi. Curieuse, je la décachetai et sortis la lettre qu'elle contenait.

_Valentine,_

_Nous nous connaissons si peu. Sans doute jugeras-tu cette lettre importune ou indécente. Mais les lettres de ce genre échappent-elles jamais à ces reproches?_

_Bien des heures et des rues nous séparent. Pourtant, __l'image de notre rencontre ne me quitte à aucun instant. Je me souviens de toi et de cette ombre qui fut la tienne. Je me rappelle la nuance de rouge qui colorait tes joues, l'éclat de ton regard à mon arrivée et ce bref instant, trop bref instant, lorsque ta main toucha la mienne. _

_Je garderai éternellement un souvenir de toi qui n'appartient qu'à moi. C'était un soir, une nuit. Nous étions enlacés, toi et moi, dans une danse dont la folie rappelle doucement les vertus de l'_absinthe_. Tu étais collée à moi, contre moi. Je voyais ton visage, ton regard. Je ne voyais que cela, ta beauté. Soudain, comme je fermais les yeux, je sentis ton corps voulant s'approprier le mien. Tu étais douce, si proche de moi que je voulais te toucher, si lointaine que je ne pouvais que rêver de toi. Tu n'étais pas un rêve. Et à défaut de ton amour, j'emporterai ce fragment de toi, de ton corps, de ton envie. _

_J'aurais aimé t'oublier, mais on n'oublie pas ceux que l'on désire. On traîne derrière soi des souvenirs épars qui échouent dans certaines lettres, dans certains aveux. _

_Donne-moi un amour, Valentine, donne-moi ton amour. Une nuit… _

_Passionnément. Tendrement. _

_Jake_

Je repliai la lettre d'une main tremblante et la rangeai dans un des tiroirs du comptoir. Mon cœur s'emballait dangereusement dans ma poitrine, c'est à peine si je pouvais encore respirer. Je ne parvenais plus à penser, j'étais incapable de réfléchir correctement, incapable de savoir qui gagnerait la partie entre mon corps et ma raison.

POV Jacob

Je pris mon portable et composai le numéro d'un geste mal assuré. Lorsque j'entendis sa voix à l'autre bout du fil, une vague de chaleur se répandit dans tout mon être.

**Bonsoir**, murmurai-je dans le combiné.

**Bonsoir**, répondit-elle avec douceur.

**Je me demandais si tu décrocherais. **

**Je me posais encore la question il y a une seconde**, avoua-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait souriante.

Où es-tu?

**Dans mon ancien lit, chez mes parents. Et toi?**

**Idem. Tradition oblige. **

**Dernière nuit en célibataire**, précisa-t-elle comme si elle se raccrochait à cette idée.

**En effet. **

**A quoi tu penses?**

**A to****i**, répondis-je dans un souffle.

**Mais encore?**

**A tes lèvres. Prête-les-moi, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de frissons. **

**Elles sont à toi. Qu'en fais-tu?**** Raconte-moi. **

**Je les effleure du bout des doigts. Elles sont douces comme des pétales de roses. J'ai besoin de me rappeler leur saveur. **

**Alors embrasse-moi,** ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

**Et r****ends-moi mon baiser. **

**Peut-être. **

**Très bien. Je vais chercher un terrain moins hostile que ta bouche dans ce cas. Je descends lentement ma langue le long de ton cou, recueillant chaque parcelle des mille parfums de ta peau nue. **

**Continue…**

**Mes mains parcourent lentement ton corps, s'imprégnant de chacune de tes courbes. J'effleure ta poitrine, je caresse ton ventre, je m'attarde sur tes jambes interminables. Et toi que fais-tu?**

**J'embrasse tes épaules et je laisse mes doigts courir sur ton dos jusqu'à tes fesses adorablement rebondies. **

**Mes caresses s'attardent aux portes de ton intimité. Je joue avec toi, titillant inlassablement la partie la plus sensible de ton anatomie. **

**Prends-moi**, supplia-t-elle le souffle déjà court.

**Lentement, je m'avance en toi, ton corps s'adaptant au mien dans un mélange de plaisir et de peur. **

Pour toute réponse, j'entendis sa respiration s'accélérer dans le haut-parleur. Je savais que, tout comme moi, elle s'offrait les caresses que je rêvais de lui prodiguer, tentant avec une douloureuse insatisfaction de remplacer ma présence par celle de ses propres mains. Bientôt, je me trouvai moi-même à cours de mot, le rythme de mes mouvements m'amenant lentement aux portes de la jouissance.

**Valentine**, murmurai-je une dernière fois.

A cet instant, elle laissa échapper un cri libérateur, alors que chacun de mes muscles se bandaient sous la puissance de l'orgasme qui me parcourait.

POV Valentine

**Mademoiselle Valentine Jean Carter, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Monsieur Ethan **_**Oedipe**_** Cornwell? **

POV Jacob

**Monsieur Jacob Thomas Black, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Renesmée Marie Cullen?**

POV Valentine

**Oui, je le veux. **

POV Jacob

**Oui, je le veux**.

**Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. **


End file.
